


Silencio- Cronica de un secuestro.

by Gizela05



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is son of Aziraphale, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Extortion, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Protective Crowley, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Los años 40 empiezan de manera estrepitosa, el hijo del banquero Aziraphale Z. Fell es secuestrado por una banda de mafiosos que empiezan a abrirse paso por un Londres devastado por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, desesperado por encontrar a Adam, recurre a Anthony J. Crowley, un ex convicto quien no se le da muy bien hacer amigos, juntos empiezan a buscar las piezas  de una de las bandas más despiadadas y acercarse en una "amistad" inusual.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)





	Silencio- Cronica de un secuestro.

"Good omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett"

* * *

Los pasos suenan más presurosos detrás de él, y el ladrido de "perro" corta aquella tensión que lo recorre, su padre le había dicho que era lo que debía de hacer cuando estuviera en peligro; se lo repetía como una letanía, pero él era un chico de doce años, no era común hacerle caso a los adultos y menos con pláticas aburridas sobre su seguridad; en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a sus advertencias.

Caminó de manera lenta, el sonido de "perro" no se escuchaba más, eso hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, había corrido, y ahora intentaba que su aliento no lo delatara, debió salir a tiempo del colegio e irse directo a casa, pero en cambio había corrido con aquel perro vagabundo por las zonas, y ahora era perseguido por dos sujetos que parecían peligrosos.

Fue todo demasiado rápido que no dejó procesar la información de manera adecuada, solo veía las calles tan solas, y nadie que pudiera echarle una mano.

Adam era un joven con aspiraciones sencillas, quien vivía una vida acaudalada, su padre le advirtió que había gente buena, y que también había gente mala, que debía irse con cautela, que siempre estuviera en contacto con personas fiables, por eso su colegio tenía seguridad y nunca podía jugar.

Ahora veía las consecuencias, pero esperaba no fuera muy tarde, mientras observaba los zapatos negros que antes estaban perfectamente pulidos, ahora llenos de barro por correr por medio de Londres para estar a salvo.

—¡Eres un idiota! — escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres, quien parecía furioso con el otro — Se nos escapó el mocoso, ¡el jefe va a matarnos!

Adam observó su reflejo en el escaparate de la tienda de enfrente, no sabía llegar a casa sin el chófer de su padre, y ahora estaba lejos de gente buena, el uniforme estaba magullado, el azul impoluto ahora parecía un chiste, y su cabello castaño estaba fuera de lugar, su padre de seguro lo reñiría por eso.

Una mano se cernió sobre él, provocando que diera un respingo, observó un rostro demacrado y sumamente nauseabundo, y de pronto todo se tornó oscuro, y sintió como su cuerpo se perdía en la inconciencia.

***

**Soho 1941, 20 de noviembre, Oficina de Antony J. Crowley, 10:00 a.m.**

La mañana era sumamente monótona, el sonido de las moscas podía escucharse ante tal silencio en aquella habitación, un pelirrojo de mediana edad observaba unos reportes financieros, cuyos números rojos no hablaban nada positivo, para su desgracia el dinero honesto era menos afluyente que el del atraco.

Se pasó una mano con desesperación por el rostro mientras tarareaba una melodía de moda, la radio sonaba en el despacho de su asistente, era el organista Reginald Foort*, salió de su pequeña oficina para observar de reojo a la chica, la cual revisaba la papelería de sus expedientes, al menos tres casos resueltos en el mes, eran apenas suficiente para poder pagar las deudas y el sueldo austero de la jovencita.

Era una época difícil, ella tenía ascendencia de otra etnia, y la hacía un blanco fácil, opto por darle refugio, era morena, de buen ver y con escasos diecisiete años, la adoraba como una hija, nunca se había preocupado por tener familia, y había adoptado a la chica como una protegida.

—Anathema, ¿alguna novedad? — le preguntó mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, ella dejó de escribir en las carpetas que estaba acomodando.

—Nada nuevo, señor Crowley, al menos no ha habido saqueos esta semana, y pues la destrucción se ha mantenido a raya — explicó, la guerra estaba en su apogeo, era normal los tiroteos, y sobre todo los bombardeos del régimen, Alemania estaba dando una cruda lucha a Inglaterra, y el crimen estaba a la orden del día.

—¿Nadie ha venido a buscarme? — cuestionó, ella negó con la cabeza preocupada, sabía que Crowley se refería a los criminales, los hermanos Luciano aun andaban detrás de su jefe, ambos tenían un plan de huida en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Bueno, entonces eso significa un buen día — contestó irónico, estampando el cigarrillo en el cenicero a lado de una planta, la cual parecía lo único vivo en ese destartalado lugar, de paredes grises y lámparas de aceite que ardían, la electricidad era cara, y un lujo que ellos no podían brindar.

Unos pasos crujían en el suelo de madera y unos toques en la puerta los sacaron de aquella pequeña charla, Anathema abrió la puerta con cautela, observando al hombre que estaba detrás de ella, sin duda alguna un caballero ingles en toda la regla, tenía puesto un costoso traje de pantalón de tartán inglés, una chaqueta impoluta color beige, una camisa pulcra de un tono azul, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio casi blanco, era un hombre mayor, de unos buenos cuarenta años.

Anathema boqueo, era un golpe de luz verlo, en medio de la guerra, como si fuera una aparición.

—Jovencita, ¿se encuentra el señor Anthony? — comentó amable, sin observar que el pelirrojo estaba viéndolo atónito, pensando que tanto podría ganar con aquel hombrecillo, lo reconoció de inmediato, era una imagen pública reconocida en todo Londres, el banquero y librero Aziraphale Z. Fell.

—Me encuentro aquí — murmuró, mirando como los ojos de Aziraphale se cernían en los suyos, dándole una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquier dama sin aliento, y un poco turbado a Crowley, con la guerra a cuesta casi nadie sonreía.

—Lamento molestarlo señor Anthony, pero la señora Shiffield me refirió con usted, con las mejores recomendaciones — explicó nervioso, observó que a pesar de la imagen que la mujer mayor le había dado, el hombre era más imponente en persona.

—Esta bien, pase — dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina para él, Fell entró aquel recinto con los nervios a flor de piel, miró un escritorio de madera algo antigua, el lugar se veía limpio a pesar de lo gris de las paredes, la luz de gas apenas alumbraba el recinto, dándole una imagen sombría, observó que a pesar de que la radio estaba a la electricidad, preferían usar lámparas de gas.

— Ligero ahorro de gasto — pareció leerle la mente, Aziraphale se sonrojó, Crowley pudo mirar que el rostro pálido, con aquellas rosadas mejillas daba la imagen de un ángel, esos que habían abandonado un devastado Londres.

Aziraphale tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, era incómoda, tenía relieves y debía ser cambiada, pero a pesar de lo austero del lugar confiaba ciegamente en las referencias dadas, a pesar de verse sereno, estaba horriblemente preocupado.

—Es mi... hijo, él no regreso a casa, después del colegio — con cada palabra la voz sonaba estrangulada, era un terrible mal que no quería mencionar, Crowley lo miró como si fuera una broma.

—Vamos, tanto asomo por eso, debe estar con algún amigo de la escuela, ¿Cuánto lleva desaparecido? — no quería admitir que con una zona en guerra era poco alentador lo que imaginaba.

—Adam sabe que no debe irse sin permiso, ¡soy algo estricto con su educación! — sentencio Aziraphale perdiendo por primera vez la calma.

—Esta bien, si el niño está perdido, ¿Qué pinta para mi esto? — sonrió mordaz, había algo más que no mencionaba el rubio, quien empezó a estrujar un pañuelo antes de limpiarse el sudor con él, Crowley vio aquel movimiento de manera pausada, intentó ignorarlo como si fuera muy intimo lo que sus ojos color dorado presenciaban.

—Le pagaré lo que me pida — murmuró, estaba desesperado — el dinero no es un problema...

Crowley escuchó el sonido sedoso del rubio, y algo que seguía sin mencionar, que el hombre lo quisiera engañar le estaba causando estragos, y estalló.

—¡Se quien es usted!, y se los beneficios que me puede aportar... preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué me buscó a mí? usted es amigo de la policía, unas llamadas y de seguro estarían a la búsqueda de su hijo — le dijo, tomando asiento y colocando perezosamente los pies sobre el escritorio tratando de disimular su molestia.

Aziraphale entendió por que era tan recomendado, lanzó un suspiro y extrajo un sobre color rojo sangre, el pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato aquel sello inconfundible en la misiva, tenía alrededor de tres años de no ver aquel estampado, y esas letras doradas.

—¿En que lío se ha metido? — murmuró anonadado, arrebatándole el sobre de las manos, no podía pintar nada bien aquello, no después de haber dejado atrás tres años de horror en el olvido, necesitaba otro cigarrillo, Aziraphale le quitó aquella carta de la mano, y la guardó de nuevo en su saco color beige, intentando ignorar por un momento el miedo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

—Usted es el único que me puede ayudar; No me queda mucho tiempo, aunque no ha pasado más que un día, se que tienen a mi hijo... ¡Ayúdeme por favor señor Crowley!

Y Crowley estaba ahí, meditando si tenía que ir al mismísimo infierno, a sus viejos recuerdos o si solo aceptaría el dinero.

—¿Tenemos un trato? — preguntó el señor Fell, el pelirrojo observó la mano de aquel hombre, sabía de antemano que algo ocultaba, no era común que alguien tuviera que ver con los Luciano, y no le gustaba confiar en alguien que parecía un bastardo en el fondo.

—Le costará muy caro, esos tipos son peligrosos — murmuró apartando la mano, no pensaba cerrar algún trato con él, sin estar seguro de donde se metía.

—Cómo mencioné, el dinero no será problema — lucía impaciente — soy un hombre ocupado señor Crowley, no me haga impacientar, mi hijo es lo más importante para mí, y esos tipos saben que representa.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro, que el infierno lo llevara literalmente, tendría que confiar en este tipo.

—Tenemos un trato — comentó tomando la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. Regreso con un fic nuevo de MAFIA Au, uno de mis géneros favoritos.
> 
> La relación entre estos dos será lenta, así que, si esperan ver fluff y romance, este no es el mejor de los fics.
> 
> *Durante la segunda Guerra era de los pocos cantantes que se escuchaban en Londres.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus lecturas.


End file.
